


Catch Them All

by pndraa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Pikachu jokes, Pokemon References, cheek kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pikachu jokes weren't uncommon. Daisy jumps on the bandwagon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Them All

“Aww, you’re blushing,” Daisy said, looking and Lincoln.

She tugged on the sides of his hood, pulling it down to cover the top of his eyes. She smiled and straightened the ears of the hood.

“This is embarrassing,” Lincoln replied.

Daisy’s smile widened. “Well, you lost the bet, so you need to wear the Pikachu hoodie around the base for the rest of today.”

Lincoln rolled his eyes. He knew that he could control electricity, and that gave way to a ton of “electrifying” puns and Pikachu jokes. Still, he didn’t understand why he agreed to bet with Daisy. He knew he was going to lose, but a week ago, the thought of wearing a Pikachu hoodie around the SHIELD base didn’t sound too bad. Now that he was wearing it, though, he could just feel Daisy’s team quietly snickering and trying to hold in all their jokes.

“Your cheeks are so red you look like the actual Pikachu,” Daisy said.

“Stop,” Lincoln said playfully.

Daisy pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Well, the actual Pikachu isn’t as cute as you.”

A wide grin spread across Lincoln’s face. His cheeks turned even redder, if that was even possible.

Daisy grabbed his hand and began leading him out of the room. “Come on, let’s show the base the new Pikachu I’ve caught.”


End file.
